The Lost TimeLord
by Ireland2001
Summary: When the Doctor finds Sky, the last known TimeLord besides himself, what is she like? Who is she really? Has he found his new companion? Or has he found his new best friend who he will cherish forever?
1. Chapter 1: Sky, the found TimeLord

Skylar had snuck around a corner, disappearing into the darkness of an alley. That made exactly the twenty-eighth chase that week. Differnt kinds of aliens, trying to pry their hands on her. Take her. Kill her. And do even worse things to her, and yet, she wouldn't crack. She had been running for a very long time. Ever since she crashed on Earth after the great Time War on Galifrey. So many years that she's felt nothing but coldness, and darkness. Pain and misery. And not one sense of happiness or joy. Sky was cut, bruised, and dirty. And much more than anything else; lonely. She was the last Time Lord. She was the last Galifrian. And thats what she thought. Until now.

"Let- go- of- me!" Yelled a scared and struggling Sky, being grabbed from behind from a man. This man was not quite like a man. His given off energy was unlike no other, and she didn't know what it was, but she had a bad feeling she would soon.

"Shhh! Do you want to draw attention to yourself?" Said the man, opening a blue box labeled: Police Public Call Box. What was a Police box? The dark-haired man shoved her in, locking the door behind them. As Sky fell to the floor she said; "What the hell is wrong with you? Let me ou-" she stopped herself, getting to see her surroundings. "I-it's bigger on the inside.. But it can't be. You can't be! You're not a-" This time the man cut her off. "Oh fantastic! I knew you were her. Oh, and I can't be what? A Time Lord? But I am. I'm the Doctor. And you are?" He smiled and looked at her. Sky was gobsmacked. Utterly and completely gobsmacked.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

"I-I-I'm Skylar.. I prefer Sky. And you! You just kidnapped me! You! What the hell?" She yelled, standing up, getting more braver as she got more comfortable.  
"Woah, woah! Calm down! I picked up your TimeLord energy from a few miles! How did you survive?" The Doctor asked. "Uh-" Sky started, but was once again interrupted. "Oi! You're a ginger! Yo- You! Gah!" He groaned, turning around. "That's fantastic! You- You Skylar, completely fantastic!" He smiled and hugged her quickly, releasing to run to a big console inside the blue box. Damn, this dude said 'fantastic' way too much. "Wait. Your name is "The Doctor"? Doctor who? You can't just have the title "the Doctor"!" She said starting to get confused. "Just the Doctor. This is my TARDIS! Time and relative deminsion in space! Isnt she lovely?" She rolled her eyes, and stood back. He liked yo explain things. "Woah, now you calm down. I'm not staying I have stuff to attend to." She said attempting to leave. "She can go anywhere in time and space. You name it, she'll take you." He said in a persuasive tone, tapping the TARDIS' rotor, and feeling the small hum. "Well I knew that. I'm not called 'TimeLord' because I write poems or crap." She said annoyed. "Right.. I've never had a TimeLord companion." He sighed fooling with some buttons. "It's not bad, it's just really different. So, where do you want to go?" He smiled real big. Almost like an insane rapist. All Sky did was laugh. "First you kidnap me. Then you lock me in a blue box-" he interrupted her. "TARDIS." She sighed. "TARDIS," she grumbled. "Now you want to take me to another galaxy, plant, or time in history? You have some mental problems."  
"Dear, I think I figured that out a long time ago," The Doctor began, and pushed some buttons. "But every TimeLord deserves a ride. Especially the only other one." Sky rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you should know," she said, really wanting to go. Who wouldn't? Walking up to the controls. After it began to start up, she finished. "I work for Torchwood."


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Talk

"Torchwood?" The Doctor questioned. "Nevermind. Just letting you know. I work off and on." She shrugged dropping the subject. "So where would you like to start?" He asked, pushing some controls. "I dunno..." Sky said shrugging. "I just kinda wanna talk.. Being we are the last of our kind." The Doctor nodded, understanding. "How about some tea?" He asked in a soft tone of voice. Sky nodded. It wasn't everyday she had tea with another TimeLord. It sounded like an amazing idea.

********  
They sat in the library. A quiet, peaceful room. And in the center: a swimming pool. What? Then she thought that sounded like the strange man to have a swimming pool in the middle of a library in a blue box time machine.  
"So," Sky started, taking a small sip from her mug, legs crossed in her chair. "How old are you?"  
"Nine-hundred and two. You?" The Doctor replied. "And you?" "Blimey.." Sky began, "Eight-hundred and eighty-eight."  
"Time traveled before?" The Doctor asked her, watching her carefully. She sounded sweet. And she had fantastic ginger hair. Skylar shrugged. "Sorta, but let's not talk about that.." "Then what shall we talk about?" "Something I saw earlier. Can we go back to the console thingy?" Sky asked, wandering about what she saw earlier. "Course." He said, leading her there. Walking around the TARDIS was fun. Almost like a children's maze. All the different rooms, places, and things locked up in a tiny little blue phone box. It was spectacular. Once the console was reached, Sky grabbed a necklace stat hung off a small stick sticking out of the wall. "How did you get this?" She said, sounding amazed but sad. "I found it on my escape from Galifrey. Never knew who it belonged to, but something about it just made it special." The Doctor said. And when he spoke, he sounded so wise. So extremely wise. "That's mine." Sky exclaimed. "My mothers, technically. Does it have a flower engraved on the inside? A Rose to be specific?" She said turning the pocket in her hands. "And a moon on the other half?" The Doctor looked amazed. "It is yours.." Then Sky said. "This necklace has powers. This necklace is why I'm standing here. This locket saved me from the Time War."


End file.
